Crepúsculo
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Cuando el sol cae y sin que nadie se lo espere, dos almas solitarias se cruzan encontrando que lo que buscaban era algo que la otra tenía para dar. One-shot. Tatsuki x Renji. Pésimo summary u.u


_******Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama, super genio (ahhh re Willi E. Coyote XD), yo sólo escribo rarezas con ellos... **_

**Crepúsculo**

**by Hana Hime**

* * *

El sol declaraba terminada su jornada del día en el hemisferio oriental, en la ciudad de Karakura cuando Abarai Renji, shinigami enviado de emergencia para ayudar al idiota-bueno-para-nada-acaparador-de-amigas-y-shinigami-sustituto de Ichigo, se encontró a si mismo muy aburrido. Habían, varias de las almas de distintos escuadrones y él, caído en el mundo humano con la misión de brindarle su apoyo a un pelinaranja (a su entender bastante sobrevalorado), pero conocido como era este shinigami sustituto, no muchos hollows se sentían con el deseo de hacer su testamento. Por lo cual, los espadachines se encontraban bastantes desocupados de momento.

Los demás shinigamis podían adaptarse fácilmente al mundo humano y hasta ponerse a holgazanear (como hacía Matsumoto), a trabajar en sus gigais (como el niñato del cuarto escuadrón) o simplemente hacer como el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Toushiro Hitsugaya, que patrullaba diariamente, no durmiéndose en los laureles de ser capitán. Así era como quería ser Renji, un teniente digno de su puesto, así que siguiendo su ejemplo, el pelirrojo se puso a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, buscando cualquier indicio de hollow. Pero hasta ahora su búsqueda había dado resultados nulos.

Estaba casi por volver a su actual residencia cuando su atención se vio dirigida a lo que parecía un campo de juego humano dónde habían los que aparentaban ser dos portales con redes a cada lado del patio y muchas líneas blancas sobre la tierra que parecían estar por borrarse en cualquier segundo, pero lo que llamo verdaderamente su atención, fue la solitaria humana que allí se encontraba, golpeando una esfera de color blanco y negro con sus piernas, con sus rodillas, hasta la hacía andar por su espalda para volverla a levantar con el talón.

Renji se quedó totalmente tocado por la habilidad de la humana que en ningún momento dejaba caer el balón al suelo. Hasta que en un instante, la humana la lanzó demasiado alto sobre su cabeza, o al menos eso le pareció a él, antes de que el balón cayese y la chica lo pateara dando una vuelta completa sobre si misma, encajándolo directamente en las redes blancas que cubrían uno de esos portales.

-Oye, tú…-dijo de pronto la humana sin levantar la mirada, puesto que se había reclinado un poco, apoyándose en sus rodillas, para tomar oxígeno- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te me vas a quedar mirando como idiota?-preguntó ahora mirándolo como si fuera una mera bacteria.

Mirándola a la cara, el teniente del sexto escuadrón pudo determinar la identidad de a humana, era una de las chicas de su clase, aquella que había golpeado al alma modificada cuando ésta se había apoderado del cuerpo de Ichigo y la misma que constantemente defendía a la ryoka Orihime Inoue… si no mal recordaba su nombre era Tatsuki. Era alta, delgada pero atlética, probablemente fuera más fuerte que el humano promedio; pelo negro corto pero sedoso, ojos color marrón, que no siendo demasiado profundos, eran rotundos. Tuvo la loca idea de que si ella manejara un interrogatorio, no habría ser sobre a tierra que pudiera resistirse a esa mirada.

Tatsuki realmente estaba de mal humor. Pero de muy mal humor. Desde hacía un tiempo, sentía que su amiga y el idiota de Ichigo le estaban ocultando algo importante, y a ella no le hacía ni un poquito de gracia, pero aún así se había (por primera vez) callado la boca, esperando el momento que ellos mismos, por su libre voluntad le dijeran ese "algo" que le estaban ocultando… pero los días pasaban y sus amigos, incluida Rukia, actuaban más y más raro y NO LE DECÍAN NADA. ¿Es que acaso ya no la consideraban su amiga? ¿Creían que ella no podía guardar un secreto o ayudarles en lo que fuera? Era injusto, demasiado. Ella se desvivía por las personas a las que quería y éstas no la estaban ni registrando.

Esa era la principal causa de su mal humor constante, y en cuanto lo detectó, empezó a jugar de nuevo al futbol, ya que si le seguía pegando a la idiota de Chizuru, la mandaría a la terapia intensiva de Karakura y deseaba realmente dejar ese recurso en el último lugar de su lista.

Pero ni siquiera golpeando el balón hasta dejarlo hecho hilachas lograba sacar toda la energía negativa que su cuerpo estaba conteniendo. Y eso sólo la hacía rabiar más… estaba realmente enojada… y se sentía sola.

Joder, le había costado una vida admitir que realmente la estaba frustrando el sentirse excluida, abandonada… sola. Pero así era. Y dolía como nada en este mundo. Y lo último que necesitaba era al idiota pelirrojo ese observándola en el mismo momento en que sentía que las lágrimas iban a caer por sus mejillas.

A Renji le gustó una mierda la forma en que lo había hablado, y estaba a punto de soltarle un insulto bien merecido cuando detectó en su mirada, detrás de todo aquel enojo, una tristeza profundamente arraigada, agria y añejada. Era la misma mirada que habían tenido sus ojos al quedarse sólo en la academia de Shinigamis luego de que el clan Kuchiki adoptara a Rukia. Y el sentimiento que había contenido en ese entonces, ese sentimiento que desbordaba por sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

Con una profunda inspiración, se acercó a la humana, a pesar de que la mirada de ella le gritaba: "vete en este mismo instante si aprecias en algo tu vida", pero Abarai Renji, teniente y segundo al mando del gran capitán del sexto escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki, no era alguien que se dejara amedrentar fácilmente.

Se acercó a la humana, pero pasándola de largo, tomó el balón blanco y negro entre sus manos, y lo impulsó en el aire, rezando por que su habilidad de copia fuera realmente buena.

Tatsuki miró al idiota, reconociéndolo al fin como uno de esos raros compañeros de intercambio que habían ingresado a mitad de año sino mal recordaba. Además de eso, no tenía un concepto más o menos definido de él. Era más que lindo, sexy… a su manera claro está. Parecía un animal que apenas y podía ser contenido pero jamás domesticado, con esos tatuajes tribales sobre su frente y sus cabellos rojos, como si del fuego del infierno se tratara, pero lo que más se gravaba en uno al mirarlo era el descaro que emanaba de sus ojos, de cada movimiento casi depredador de su cuerpo, que parecía llamar al desafío. "Acércate si crees que puedes conmigo…"

Renji copió todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ella había hecho con la pelota, dejándola con la boca abierta del asombro y cuando terminó, lo hizo colocando un gol de chilena en medio de la red, cayendo de pie y sin una sola gota de sudor, el muy desgraciado presumido hijo de puta. Y luego la miró directo a los ojos.

-No te estaba mirando a ti, sino a tu técnica… aún te falta mucho patética niña hum..- se cortó de inmediato el shinigami, ya que casi había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero la táctica había resultado aún con sólo llamarla niña.  
La muchacha se acercó echa una furia, con los puños apretados, la respiración aún agitada por la práctica y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, tal vez por el ejercicio, tal vez por la rabia; pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar el muchacho era en lo glorioso que podía ser una mujer completamente fuera de sí, de su papel de sexo débil, de su constante búsqueda de la perfección.

La humana claramente tenía un carácter explosivo, hecho que quedó por completo demostrado cuando le encajó una trompada que apenas y pudo parar con su mano, cuya palma quedó picando bastante, a decir verdad.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?-preguntó ella tratando de librarse del agarre que el muchacho pelirrojo había realizado sobre su brazo, causando con su tacto que miles de descargas pequeñas surcaran su cuerpo para alojarse, al parecer gustosas, en la zona de su vientre-déjame sola cretino…-jadeó tratando de librarse, de contener las lágrimas, de no pensar en nada, ni siquiera en lo sensual que había sido verlo desenvolverse con el balón aún cuando una pequeña parte muy profunda de ella estaba irracionalmente segura de que él jamás había pisado una cancha en su vida. Pero su agarre no cedía y tampoco las descargas que atravesaban su cuerpo, incluso las muy malditas parecían haberse concentrado a tal extremo de imantarse y adivinen cuál era el polo opuesto al que ella se veía atraída.  
Su cuerpo entero vibraba al sentirlo tan cerca, cada trozo de su piel picaba. Y su corazón, su alma, sólo le rogaba no sentirse tan sola, tan dolida, tan inútil, aunque más no fuera por un instante. Y ahora entre los brazos de este sujeto, sentía libertad, comprensión, reciprocidad, como si casi comprendiera el sentimiento que amenazaba cada noche con convertirla en un mar de lágrimas.

Renji quedó totalmente confuso por sus propias acciones. A pesar de que deseaba calmar a la muchacha, el que la tuviera así, casi aplastándola contra su cuerpo, era demasiado. Se desconocía totalmente dando consuelo de esta manera, deseando de pronto no soltarla, olvidando de repente a su viejo amor de la infancia como si nunca hubiera existido, actuando tan blandamente, sintiéndose desgraciado por la tristeza de ella; pero su cuerpo parecía responder más que a su cerebro, a una orden implacable de su fuero más interno, aquel que al quedar sólo en la academia había relegado para así ser más eficiente, esa parte de sí mismo que contenía la sensibilidad, la comprensión, la ternura, incluso el amor… todo aquello que a la hora de cazar hollows no era indispensable.  
Pero esta chica… Tatsuki sacaba todo eso a flote. Lo hacía sentir fuerte y débil. Confundido pero feliz.

-Odio estar sola… odio estar sola…-sólo murmuró ella una y otra vez contra su pecho sintiéndose y dejándose sentir por primera vez débil, y Renji sólo la dejó desahogarse usándolo de pañuelo (o más bien a su remera).

-Lo sé… tranquila…shhh…-susurró el contemplando lo bizarro de la situación, la forma en que sus cuerpos tan diferentes se acoplaban tan magníficamente, la sensación de pertenencia que vagó a través de su piel directo a su corazón.  
Siguiendo a su instinto, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente en la cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de sus cortos mechones azabaches escurrirse entre sus dedos, la tersura y delicadeza de la piel de sus mejillas… y antes de darse cuenta la había tomado de la barbilla, obligándola a subir su mirada y había reclamado sus labios.

Tatsuki sintió tantas cosas en ese momento. Sintió calidez, cariño, confort… sintió ternura, algo que no esperaba para nada de un hombre de su tipo, sintió deseo, sintió… secretos, sintió un pasado similar al suyo en aquel hombre que ahora la devoraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo en cualquier momento. Sintió comprensión… sintió soledad y sintió surgir de lo profundo de ella misma el deseo de acabar con esa soledad, de cuidar esos secretos, de calmar ese deseo.

-"Pero no lo conoces…"-le recordó una alarma dentro de ella. Y tenía razón.

Se permitió saborear durante unos segundos más la gloria antes de separarse suavemente y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tatsuki Arisawa, mucho gusto… -dijo luego de recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Renji Abarai, encantado… -contestó él sonriendo de lado.

Tal vez habían empezado de una manera un tanto rara, pero la muchacha se permitió pensar que demasiadas cosas raras estaban sucediendo en la ciudad, por qué una de ellas no podía sucederle a ella y hacerla feliz.

Es un comienzo, pensó Renji cuando la seriedad del momento lo tocó. ¿Podía un shinigami, más aún uno como él, relacionarse con una humana, en especial una como ella?  
No lo sabía, pero le resultó bastante atrayente la perspectiva de responder esa pregunta.

La noche cayó definitivamente sobre Karakura, pero para la pareja que se encontraba aún sentada en el parque hablando de naderías, el paso tiempo era algo realmente irrelevante en ese momento.

* * *

**Dedicado a Al Shinomori que dejó un espectacular review en Multiple y me dio la idea de usar esta parejita. No es muuuuuy profundo el one-shot, pero me gusta como quedó, espero te guste a ti también.**

**Hana ;)**


End file.
